Entre deux mondes
by Kagome-chan35
Summary: Morrigan est une jeune guerrière Picte, haïssant le peuple romain. Un jour qu'elle revient de voyage, Merlin lui annonce que sa 'sœur' Guenièvre a été capturée pour servir de sacrifice. Elle s'élance donc à la poursuite des romains... EN PAUSE pour bug !
1. Le Commencement

_« L'enfance n'est pas l'époque qui va jusqu'à un certain âge,_

_et, à cet âge certain,_

_L'enfant abandonne ses pré occupations infantiles._

_L'enfance est le royaume où personne ne meurt. »_

_Edna St Vincent Millay_

* * *

Je courrais.

La forêt était mon terrain de jeu, rien n'avait de secret pour moi ici, dans cet univers naturel et sauvage. Je sautais facilement de branche en branche, comptant sur ma souplesse pour me réceptionner correctement. Le vent me soufflait dans le visage, et comme à l'accoutumée, un sentiment d'excitation me parcourait. J'aimais beaucoup prendre des risques, et jouer ainsi avec les arbres était un de mes défis favoris. Le souffle régulier, j'étais heureuse de rentrer enfin chez moi. J'y resterais quelques semaines avant de repartir, accompagnée cette fois par ma sœur.

J'arrivais enfin en vue de mon village et m'empressais de redescendre. Si Merlin (le vieux hibou, comme je l'appelais en pensée) me voyais déjà en train de 'jouer' comme je disais, je risquais de me faire passer un savon. D'ailleurs le voilà qui arrivais, un sourire mi-figue mi-raisin fendant son visage. Je baissais la tête (c'est que j'ai beaucoup de respect pour lui, tout de même) et écoutais en silence son sermon.

- Il est vrai que tu fais ton devoir de guetteuse, Morrigan, mais tu devrais faire plus attention ! Tu n'as pas tout à fait récupéré de tes blessures.

Je me raidissais ; il savait pourtant que je n'aimais pas aborder ce sujet. Je regardais autour de moi, gênée, avant de remarquer un 'détail'. Elle n'était pas là.

- Où est Guenièvre ?

Le mage évita mon regard, et se détourna. Une vive colère monta en moi, et je serrai les poings pour éviter de casser quelque chose.

- Où est ma sœur ?!

Merlin baissa les yeux et murmura dans un souffle :

- Elle a été capturée par les romains.

Je sentis soudain le sang battre sur mes tempes. Le temps de faire le tour du territoire en repoussant des éclaireurs ennemis m'avait pris plus d'un mois. Était-il possible que ma sœur ait été capturée durant ce laps de temps ? Je ne pipais mot, le cœur au bord des lèvres, tremblante de colère. Merlin inclina la tête, désolé, et partis voir les guerriers.

Je ne saluais personne et rentrais chez moi. La maison était vide, vu que Guenièvre n'était pas là. Je me lavais le visage avec un peu d'eau, et m'asseyais sur ma couche. La perte de ma sœur me désorientait ; je savais (pour en avoir été victime) que les romains ne faisaient pas de cadeaux à ceux qu'ils nommaient 'païens'. Je me demandais souvent en les voyant quel sorte de créature pouvait être leur Dieu pour accepter de telles horreurs en son honneur. Je ne pus fermer l'œil de la nuit. La maison dans le noir, sans personne près de moi me terrifiait, ranimant des souvenirs douloureux, qui me laissait toujours tremblante de peur et de rage. J'hésitais sur la démarche à suivre et sur ce qui risquait de m'arriver si je me faisais attraper par les Romains. Je finis par conclure que de toute façon, il n'y avait pas grand chose qui était capable de m'intimider. Je méditais sur ces pensées le restant de la nuit, n'étant pas capable de dormir. Je sortis au petit jour, après avoir préparé (de nouveau) mes affaires de voyage. Je m'habillais chaudement, sentant la température baisser, prenais mon arc et mes couteaux. Je saluais cette fois mes confrères déjà éveillés, enlaçait mes amies (mères de familles, pour la plupart, et qui ne pouvaient plus être guerrières) avant de m'éclipser. Je sentis le regard de Merlin dans mon dos, mais je ne me retournais pas. Je me mis à trottiner, sachant pertinemment où aller pour retrouver Guenièvre.

* * *

_Jamais je n'aurais pu savoir à quel point l'enlèvement de Genièvre et surtout ma détermination à la sauver allait changer mon avenir. Si j'avais choisi de rester, je me serais fait massacrer par des Saxons sur le chemin de guet. Mais j'ai choisi de partir... Sans m'en douter, j'ai lié mon destin à celui d'Arthur et de ses chevaliers. Et particulièrement à l'un d'entre eux..._


	2. Rencontre

Merci pour la review, ça fait trop plaisir :)

Zok : Ton histoire, malgré le fait qu'elle ne fasse que commencer, me plaît beaucoup. Je suis pressée de lire la suite. Bonne continuation. **Merci ;) j'ai déjà écrit la suite, en fait, je suis trop à fond dedans xD**

Et aussi VampireSadik, ça m'a touchée pour la StoryAlert, parce que j'étais pas sûre de mettre cette fic en ligne au début. Maintenant, j'ai des raisons de continuer ^^

* * *

Je venais d'arriver à la maison des romains qui (je le pensais) avait réussi à capturer Genièvre. Je parcourus rapidement le terrain, me rendant rapidement compte qu'il n'y avait plus personne. Je dégainais tout de même mon coutelas long et m'approchais de l'endroit où cela sentait la mort. Le cœur battant, je m'appuyais contre le mur. Des voix me parvinrent de l'intérieur : ces 'prêtres', je le devinais.

- Nous allons mourir avec eux, nous allons continuer ce que ces païens voulaient nous empêcher d'accomplir ! Maudits soient-ils ! Ce Arthur, et ses chevaliers !

Mon cœur eut un raté : Arthur ? _Le _Arthur, qui commandait les cavaliers Sarmates, celui dont on vantait les mérites et les origines dans toute la Bretagne ? Il avait donc emmené Guenièvre, si ma sœur était encore en vie lorsqu'il était arrivé. Cela ne me servirait à rien de ramener un cadavre, je me décidais donc à bouger. Je rangeais mon coutelas, et accélérait le mouvement en entendant des tambours.

- Les Saxons !

Un cheval sans selle, plutôt maigre, errait près des bâtiments. Je m'approchais de lui, mains levées. Il recula un peu, mais je lui flattais doucement l'encolure pour le calmer.

- Tout doux, mon beau, tout doux.

Lorsqu'il fut calmé, je montais avec précaution en croupe. Les tambours s'approchaient, et je le lançais au trot, puis au galop. Je me mordis la lèvre, jusqu'au sang.

- Guenièvre, où es-tu ?

* * *

J'avais suivi les traces du convoi, mon esprit tourné vers ma sœur. Mon cœur se serrait et mes larmes menaçaient de couler lorsque je pensais que je ne la reverrais peut-être pas. Je secouais alors la tête, et talonnais mon cheval. Je regrettais de devoir le pousser dans ses limites, mais je n'avais pas le choix. J'avais semé les tambours, mais je n'avais pas rattrapé le convoi. La nuit tombait.

J'arrivais près d'une forêt ; je ne connaissais pas trop les lieux, mais j'en savais assez pour deviner où était positionné le campement. Mes lèvres se retroussèrent instinctivement devant ceux que je détestais plus que tout au monde : Des romains. J'abandonnais mon cheval, le laissant là où il pouvait manger à peu près correctement. J'ôtais mes vêtements les plus chauds, retrouvant une meilleure capacité de mouvements. Sans un bruit, je m'approchais du feu. Mon cœur battit de plus en plus fort alors que je rentrais dans le cercle des tentes. Je déglutis difficilement, me forçant à respirer. Ce n'était pas le moment ! Mais des souvenirs me revenaient encore et toujours, m'empêchant d'être totalement concentrée sur mes déplacements. A cause de cela, je marchais sur une brindille, qui craqua bien fort. L'instant d'après, je sentis quelqu'un m'agripper dans mon dos. Je me retournai pour faire face à l'ennemi, mais nous roulâmes par terre. J'avais réussi à réveiller la moitié du camp, joie ! Je tentais de sortir une de mes dagues, mais mon adversaire (un homme) avait nettement plus de force physique que moi. Je me débattis, et finis par lui mettre une dague sous la gorge en même temps qu'il dégainais son épée pour la passer entre nous deux. Lèvres serrées, je relevais la tête pour dévisager la sentinelle. Il était un peu plus âgé que moi, et était habillé d'une armure noire et dorée : un chevalier, en plus ! Ses cheveux bouclés tombaient autour d'un visage aux traits agréables ; ses yeux sombres m'observaient avec un peu de surprise. Je finis par me reprendre : c'était un _romain_. Une voix familière me sortis de mes réflexions.

- Morrigan ?!

J'enlevais ma dague, sans quitter le chevalier des yeux, son regard planté dans le mien. Lentement, je me retournais. Guenièvre était là : habillée différemment de d'habitude, mais Guenièvre tout de même. Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux, et je me jetais dans ses bras.

- Guenièvre !

Elle m'entoura d'une étreinte protectrice, et je me laissais aller. J'entendis les chevaliers parlementer avec elle, jusqu'à ce qu'une voix prenne le dessus sur les autres, un peu plus claire peut-être : la sentinelle.

- Qui est-elle ?

J'essuyais rapidement mes larmes, et me tournais vers les romains. Je grimaçais sans trop m'en rendre compte.

- Je suis Morrigan, la sœur de Guenièvre.

Pour une raison qui m'échappais, je regardais en plissant les yeux l'homme qui avait réussi à me mettre à terre. Il semblait tout aussi intrigué, mais le chef (Arthur ?) finit par les mettre d'accord.

- As-tu quelque part où aller ?

Je secouais la tête.

- Ma place est auprès de ma famille.

Je ne précisais pas que Guenièvre était tout ce qu'il m'en restait. Elle m'emmena dans sa tente.

- Pourquoi es-tu venue ?

Elle n'avait pas l'air spécialement énervée, juste perplexe.

- Merlin m'a dit que tu avais été capturée par des romains. Je pensais à pire. Je suis allée là où les oiseaux volaient, et j'ai suivi la trace de votre convoi plutôt facilement. Plus important... les saxons sont proches.

- Je sais.

- Ils risquent de nous tomber dessus demain au plus tard.

Ma sœur passa une main dans ses cheveux, l'air fatiguée. Une question me brûlait la langue, et je la lui exposais.

- Je ne comprends pas... Pourquoi restes-tu avec eux ?

- Morrigan...

- Ce sont des romains ! Tu te souviens de ce qu'ils m'ont, de ce qu'ils nous ont fait ?!?!

J'étais tendue, attendant sa réponse avec anxiété.

- Ils sont différents. Merlin est d'accord avec moi : leur chef est de notre peuple, Morrigan.

J'eus une moue de dépit et de dégoût.

- Notre peuple ? Il a fait allégeance à Rome, il est à son service depuis près de 15 ans à ce que j'ai entendu dire. Tu ne vas quand même pas essayer de me faire croire ce genre de bêtises !

- Morrigan, je sais que tu as du mal à l'accepter, mais nous devons conclure une alliance avec lui. Pour protéger la Bretagne.

Je levais les yeux au ciel. J'avais plutôt l'impression qu'elle était tombée sous le charme du guerrier (charismatique, je devais l'avouer). Je me couchais près de ma sœur et finis par m'endormir, ma dernière image présente dans mon esprit étant celle de l'homme guetteur.

* * *

Je me réveillais en sentant un mouvement près de moi. Guenièvre sortais de la tente, bien qu'il ne fasse pas jour. Je la suivis discrètement, me fondant parmi les ombres. Je ne faisais pas confiance aux romains ; je laissais cependant mon regard s'attarder sur le chevalier toujours à son poste. Il leva les yeux vers moi, mais je réussis à me cacher avant qu'il ne me voie. Je soupirais de soulagement, et me faufilais jusqu'à la clairière où Merlin sortis des arbres pour interpeller Arthur.


End file.
